warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpclaw (SkC)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Rogue: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Scratch Scratch Sharpclaw Sharpclaw |familyt = Mother: Sister: Mate: |familyl = Jessamy Flower Cherrytail |mentor = ''None Known |apps = Cherrytail, Egg Category:Mentors |position1 = Deputy |precededby1=Honeyleaf |succeededby1=None |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Sharpclaw is a massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, powerful claws, and sharp, brilliant green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :He is first seen when Firestar is hunting near a fallen tree. Firestar calls out to him, but he does not turn around. :Later, when Firestar and Sandstorm battle a fox that tries to get to Clover's kits, he helps them fight it off. He then tells Firestar and Sandstorm he is nameless, but has a faint memory of his mother calling him Scratch. He is reluctant to join SkyClan at first, saying that he does fine on his own, but agrees to give it a try. :When Scratch hears that Firestar is going to have a meeting to tell other cats about the Clan, he offers to take Firestar to meet other rogues that live near SkyClan camp to come to the meeting. Firestar agrees, and they go and find the rogues. :He joins SkyClan eventually, but Firestar is worried that he is only interested in becoming leader and gaining the respect and power he would be granted from a leader's nine lives. :When Firestar gets back from the first hunting patrol after the SkyClan meeting is held, he finds Sandstorm and Scratch having a fierce quarrel over who eats first. Firestar resolves the fight, and explains to him the ways of the Clans. Still irritated, Scratch glares at Clover. :Scratch is later given the name Sharpclaw by Firestar. He receives Cherrypaw as his apprentice. During his time in SkyClan, Sharpclaw proves himself a powerful and courageous cat and is one of the obvious choices for Clan leader, but Firestar feels he does not respect and understand the warrior code enough. After the rats attack the camp, it is shown that he becomes more cautious about battles, instead of rushing into battle. His apprentice, Cherrypaw is later made a warrior with the name Cherrytail. He is later seen fighting courageously in the battle with the rats. :When Leafdapple is chosen as the leader of SkyClan, she names Sharpclaw as the first modern SkyClan deputy. He says that he is truly honored to be deputy, and that is when he finally realizes what it truly means to be a Clan cat. SkyClan's Destiny :Sharpclaw continues to be SkyClan's deputy, but he does not agree with Leafstar all of the time. He is one of cats opposing Leafstar's decision of letting kittypets come to the gorge and act as warriors during the day, but returning to their housefolk at night. Leafstar calls them daylight-warriors while he shows a slight scorn for them, calling them kitty-warriors behind their backs. :Leafstar doesn't want to begin Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw's warrior ceremony without the daylight-warriors, but Sharpclaw convinces her to go ahead, showing disrespect for the warriors with a paw in each world. :While Sharpclaw is organizing the patrols, he acts as if Ebonyclaw and the other daylight-warriors mean nothing to the Clan. Leafstar speaks with him, and he calls them "kitty-warriors." He makes fun of Snookpaw's name, and points out how Ebonyclaw wears a collar. It seems as if he is out to do everything possible to be against the daylight-warriors. :When it begins to snow, Sharpclaw is irritated, instead of excited like the other cats. He complains that they got too much in leaf-bare, let alone newleaf. He then offers to search the extra caves, pointing out that they could be useful for storing prey or extra dens. :Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire complain about wanting to go hunting. Sharpclaw steps in, saying that it's the Clan deputy who sets the patrols. :He is shown to be incredibly supportive of the newcomers when they arrive. He often overruns Leafstar's opinion over Stick's, which rather irritates her. In face of the newcomers, he does things and sends orders around the camp without Leafstar's permission. During the rat invasion, he takes Stick's side over Leafstar's, who wished to follow what Firestar had led down for them. :Secretly, he also confides about Stick's true problem and often takes out groups of cats for training in the Twolegplace with the newcomers at night. This act is noticed by Billystorm and is reported to Leafstar, who doesn't believe it until she actually witnesses one of these new training lessons, often headed by Sharpclaw and Stick. :He participates in the final battle between SkyClan and the newcomers, Dodge and his group of cats in the different Twolegplace. He also gains the respect of a new member of SkyClan, Egg, persuading him to join the Clan under the pretext of there being a fox in the area. He later becomes Egg's mentor. :After fight loyally in battle, it is obvious that Sharpclaw only wants the best for his Clan, contrary to Leafstar's previous premonitions. :In the short manga, Sharpclaw is seen assessing Rabbitpaw along with Leafstar and Billystorm. As they are walking back to camp, Harveymoon and Macgyver find them and tell them about the dogs in Twolegplace. Sharpclaw and Leafstar decide that they will send out a patrol to Twolegplace to fight the dogs, and give them a good lesson. Sharpclaw is chosen to go with the patrol. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Sharpclaw is first seen telling Sandypaw and Honeypaw to quit playing around, threatening that he'll find something else for them to do. Sharpclaw then confronts a patrol consisting of Ebonyclaw, Mintfur, and Shrewtooth. He listens to their report about an old fox scent and compliments Ebonyclaw on the tactic she used to handle the situation, which proved that the gorge-born warriors and the daylight warriors are getting along at last. :Soon after, Leafstar sees Cherrytail and Sharpclaw going somewhere together and she stops them to have a word with him. She asks him if he's going to check the old fox scent himself and he awkwardly says that he's going hunting with Cherrytail but that they'll check it anyway. Both he and Cherrytail appear nervous. Leafstar notices this and wonders out loud what's up with them after they leave. Clovertail says that it's obvious that Sharpclaw and Cherrytail like each other and may become mates, and possibly have kits. Leafstar expresses surprise over this, saying that he always seems so dedicated to his deputy duties and that she never thought that he would consider a mate. Echosong reassures her, stating that Sharpclaw is a loyal deputy, and that he would never abandon his responsibilities, whatever he feels for Cherrytail. :Sharpclaw returns and reports to Leafstar about the fox scent again. Afterwards, Leafstar asks Sharpclaw if she could lead a patrol, but he declines, saying that she could kit any day now. Leafstar gets angry, but Sharpclaw calmly points out that if she was a normal queen than she would be confined to the nursery by now. She gets his point and reluctantly agrees. When Leafstar and her kits get caught by an elderly Twoleg, Sharpclaw brings a patrol to help rescue her. The Twoleg comes out with milk for the cats and Sharpclaw bristles and becomes aggressive, getting ready to attack her. Leafstar stops him, saying that she means no harm, and he and the other cats are forced to leave. :At the end of the book, he leads another patrol to the Twoleg nest, and this time the plan succeeds, bringing Leafstar and her kits back to SkyClan. Beyond the Code :When Billystorm and Rockshade start arguing about how lazy the daylight-warriors are, Sharpclaw offers to Leafstar to settle things down, and tells her to care for her kits. :Later, Sharpclaw tells Leafstar he's letting the warriors rest until after sunset, as they have enough fresh-kill and it's too hot for the prey to be out of their burrows. Billystorm and Ebonyclaw offer to hunt for the Clan without taking food from the fresh-kill pile, knowing when they'll be fed at their housefolk's. Sharpclaw thanks them, then orders patrols. :Once the patrol with Sharpclaw comes back, the deputy yowls that there are injured cats, and Leafstar calls for Echosong. They find Ebonyclaw's foreleg hurt, and Echosong takes the daylight-warrior to her den. Echosong cares to Sharpclaw's nicked ear, and he tells Leafstar they met badgers that attacked them at once. Sharpclaw voices his opinion that he doesn't think hunting at dusk will work, and Leafstar replies that they prey is too well hidden in the heat of day. :Once Sol comes back with more food than the whole Clan has seen in a month, Sharpclaw is amazed and asks if they caught it all. Sol replies that a fox had caught it, and they had stolen it from the foxes. Sharpclaw retorts that Sol knows nothing about the warrior code, and that the whole Clan is in danger now because of it. :While Leafstar is teaching Sol, Sharpclaw comments on his clumsiness, and how he has no natural skills to become a warrior. :When a storm breaks, Sharpclaw suggests evacuating the lower dens in fear of flooding. The camp ''does flood, and Sharpclaw carries Stormkit safely out of the den. ''After the Flood :Sharpclaw helps in clearing away the debris from the camp after the flood. Cherrytail is said to be Sharpclaw's mate and expecting his kits, and he is worrying over how hard she's working to rebuild the camp, keeping his kits a secret. Sharpclaw asks Leafstar if the flood was a sign from StarClan, and Leafstar thinks it may be because she didn't make Sol a warrior. Sharpclaw adds that he thinks Sol is not right for the Clan, and that he didn't even do what Sharpclaw asked him to. :When Leafstar's kits go missing, Sharpclaw says he hasn't seen them. Sharpclaw orders patrols to go and look for the kits, and tells Leafstar she should stay in camp should they return. Plumwillow tells Leafstar that Sharpclaw is taking a patrol to Billystorm's Twoleg nest as he thought the daylight-warrior took them. :Later, Sharpclaw tells Leafstar that he's sending out more patrols, but she cancels them, saying they need fresh-kill and their borders checked. :Sharpclaw participates in the battle against the rogues. :Once the Clan finds out that Sol took the kits, Sharpclaw challenges him when he says he's knows what the Clan should do. After Leafstar banishes Sol, Sharpclaw is there, looking satisfied. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that although Sharpclaw was a rogue named Scratch, he has the jumping ability and courage of a fully trained SkyClan warrior. Rock says that he will make a great leader someday, but he still has a lot left to learn from Leafstar, and adds that there might be less blood spilled while she is leader. Battles of the Clans :Sharpclaw does not formally appear but is mentioned as the deputy of modern SkyClan. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sharpclaw's page in the Warriors App reveals the story of his past that he has kept hidden from his Clan. :Sharpclaw is born as a kit named Scratch to Jessamy, a kittypet, along with his sister, Flower. They are initially happy with their elderly Twoleg owner, but the Twoleg leaves suddenly and Sharpclaw and his family are left with his younger kin. The younger Twoleg kits treat them very badly, holding them harshly and when they don't want to, playing rough, and eventually Jessamy takes herself and her kits into the wild where she teaches them how to survive. Trivia *Sharpclaw was seen in The Rescue, Beyond the Code, and in After the Flood as a solid-colored cat instead of a tabby. *In Cats of the Clans and in Warriors App , Sharpclaw is mistakenly depicted as a brown and white tabby with blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Cherrytail: Mother: :Jessamy:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Sister: :Flower: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters